All I Ask Of You
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Twins, something rare in the magical world, but when they are born they should never be separated. So when Kagome meets her twin for the first time she doesn't know if she could get along with him. They were opposites…can they stick together or will the looming darkness separate them.


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga/Books:Movie: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Harry? (keeping it secret till later*smirks*)**_

_**Summary: Twins, something rare in the magical world, but when they are born they should never be separated. So when Kagome meets her twin for the first time she doesn't know if she could get along with him. They were opposites…can they stick together or will the looming darkness separate them.**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes, and rolled over. Today she was on breakfast duty, oh the fun. Living in an Orphanage was one of the things she hated. Sure, she got adopted a couple of times but she always ended shipped back here for some reason.

Weird things always happened around her. She could never explain how the weird things happened, but it just happened.

Frowning she got up, and quickly made her bed. She was the only one that had her own room. None of the other kids wanted to be around 'the freak.' She was used to that behavior.

She was used to the hits she got from the caretaker.

Used to the names, the hateful glares and sneers.

She was used to the pain.

The loneliness.

Kagome was used to it all, and knew that she could do nothing about it. All she could do was endure it and live on. Become stronger and prove every one of them wrong.

She was special.

That she was worth something.

"I really need to stop thinking so much." Kagome muttered to herself and quickly changed out of her clothes. They were worn but she had to make due. It was a simple blue sundress, nothing special.

Grabbing the broken brush she started to comb her hair. It took her a couple minutes to get all of the knots out of her hair.

Slipping her hand under the pillow she found the broken piece of her old mirror. She held it up to see her reflection. Her hip length red hair, was strait, but was a little greasy. Her green eyes, looked back at her. Pain showed through them, as well as hate.

"This is as well a I am going to look…"Kagome muttered putting her belonging away, "Let's hope the caretaker doesn't get mad about it."

The caretaker got made at her when she came out with her hair a mess and clothes a mess. She didn't have time to change or check her appearance that day. He had knocked her out from throwing her into a wall. She had awakened to see she was late to make breakfast.

Another strike for her.

He hated her with a passion, no matter how hard she tried. He was always the same. She had gotten a good beating that night.

Kagome shuddered at the remembrance before sighing. She had better go start the chores. She had to make breakfast for the kids, and then do the dishes.

She didn't get to eat. Her eating days were on Thursdays and Fridays each week. She would have to try to sneak some food out though.

"Yay for Mondays." Kagome muttered, and straitened her back when she heard the door bang open to see the bane of her existence.

The orphanage caretaker.

"Good you're up!" he snapped, brown eyes glaring at her, "Hurry up and make breakfast. Some of the kids have already woken up."

Kagome nodded and hurried out of the room, hoping not to get hit already. She gave a sigh of relief when she reached the kitchen.

Today she would make things simple; it was relatively easy to cook for the people here though. There were only about twenty kids in the run down place.

The breakfast took about twenty minutes to cook, and set out on the table. She retreated to the kitchen to do the dishes.

It was always like this…..she was different that is why she was treated the way she was. She made things that shouldn't happen…happen.

Kagome hadn't been in the kitchen even five minutes when the caretaker came into the kitchen, his sneer in place, "There is someone here to see you….follow me."

Blinking Kagome put the plate back in the soupy water and dried her hands quickly before following the man out. She didn't know why anyone would want to see her.

It had never happened before, so why now?

Kagome frowned as she came to the visiting room, and walked in to see an older looking woman with her hair pulled back in a bun and glasses. The woman seeing the two walk in stood up and gave a small smile to her.

Not saying anything Kagome stood there waiting for the caretaker to say something.

"I will be back in an hour, I take it you will explain everything to her?" the caretaker asked, eyes flickering to Kagome than back to the older woman.

"Yes, I will explain everything to her." The woman gave a nod, as the man gave a quick goodbye and left the two women alone.

The older woman looked at Kagome with a stern face before slightly softening when seeing the girls face, "You look just like your mother."

Blinking Kagome snapped her eyes up to the woman's, "You knew my mother?" Kagome never knew anything about her parents, to finally meet someone that did filled her with hope.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I taught your mother and father when they came to Hogwarts…a school I hope to see you in too."

* * *

_**Yuki Note: YES ANOTHER! BWAHAHAHAHA! I have been wanting to do this one forever! I know I changed Kagome's looks…but I wanted her to look like Lily for a reason! I know that Kagome is Harry's twin isn't very orginal…but I wanted to give my own version a go…sooo yeah **_

_**Hope everyone likes it! ^-^ **_

_**Tell me what your thoughts are on it! Do you like? And what do you want for pairings…I will take them into consideration.**_

_**XD**_

_** I hope everyone gives this fic a chance….i will make it as original as possible! **_


End file.
